The invention relates to a skating sports, device having an exchangeable blade holder which may be detachably fastened to a base element.
Skating sports devices, namely ice skates, having exchangeable steel blades are known from various publications, for example EP 0 427 920 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,169, and AT 143 261.
For stability reasons these designs require a relatively stable running blade, namely, one composed exclusively of steel.
These designs are less suited for a skating sports device having a blade composed of a base element made of plastic, for example, and a composite running blade which is exchangeably fastened thereto, as is known in DE 42 33 880 C1.
Ice skates designed according to this concept have become established in practice.
In these ice skates, the composite running blade is connected to the base element by means of screws distributed over the length of the skate.